fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Mouse: Shopping Avenger/Arctic Mission
Minnie and Daisy approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Minnie said to Daisy, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Minnie's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Mickey was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Mickey?" "You were right about the Ice-Bots, Minnie." Mickey told her. He found that something was related to a battalion of Ice-Bots that Minnie told him about. "I traced that slush sample straight to Blot's secret sub-zero arctic lab!" "I'm on my way!" Minnie told him. "You've gotta gear up first, and you've only got 90 seconds to do it!" Mickey replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of an ice dagger, a heavy snowsuit, and a helmet with protective goggles that slide down over your eyes. "Good luck with the shopping!" Minnie quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Daisy followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a colorful wig, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the glowing ice dagger. "Right!" As Daisy marked the box next to the ice dagger drawing with a check, Minnie hopped onto another shelf and picked up the helmet. "Go, Minnie, go!" Daisy cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a yellow Eskimo jacket. "Not that one, Minnie!" Daisy said, marking a check in the box near the helmet drawing. Minnie remembered the Eskimo jacket wasn't what she required, and quickly grabbed the heavy red and purple snowsuit and pants nearby. "That's what you need!" Daisy said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the snowsuit drawing. "Hooray!" Daisy cheered. "Next stop, the Arctic!" They paid for the gear they got for Minnie, and thankfully, Daisy had her own that was pretty much like Minnie's. They geared up and set off for the Arctic area. There, The Phantom Blot and Ma Beagle stood there, watching all their Ice-Bots walking around, shaking and breaking the ice. Blot pressed a button on his remote, and an Ice-Bot's light turned on, and it started moving. A reflection of the light on the Ice-Bot's face moved, making a humming sound. Blot and Ma's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Minnie standing there, in the snowsuit, helmet, winter gloves, and heavy boots, and the ice dagger in clutched in her fist, smirking. "Minnie Mouse! It can't be!" shouted Blot. "Pucker up and kiss your Ice-Bots goodbye, Blot!" said Minnie in a very triumphant manner, smiling. "It's so over." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Blot and Ma in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Minnie destroying the Ice-Bots, leaving Blot and Ma without any hope of escape. THE DISNEYVILLE DAILY NEWS -Extra!- -Volume No. 1- -Price: 50¢- MINNIE MOUSE PUTS THE PHANTOM BLOT ON ICE! Evil Arctic Anarchists Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions